Always Love Each Other
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: To Sonia the Hedgehog, her brothers, Manic and Sonic, have gone way too far this time in trying to get her angry. What will happen?


**Always Love Each Other**

Sonia the Hedgehog felt her hands curl into tight fists of fury. Her body shook with contemptuous and uncontrollable rage. The female hedgehog was beginning to feel choleric emotions pump through her veins and her breathing increased rapidly due to her immense animosity.

Behind her, she could hear her two brothers, Sonic the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog, laughing to each other about the dark deed that they had accomplished. They thought their sour actions were hilarious and that she deserved it. Their joyous laughter were like poison to her ears.

It made her sick with anger.

In front of her, her eyes were glued to the complete ruin of her room. Her clothes were all over the floor, her bed had been flipped over, paint of all colors had been smeared into the carpet and into the wallpaper in the room, the curtains to her windows were missing, and her jewelry was sprawled out upon the floor in all places; some were even missing.

"Manic, Sonic!" She squawked in vexation, turning around to look at her two brothers who were still laughing their heads off. "How could you do this?! You two have gone too far this time!" She screamed.

"Oh, look, bro…she's mad." Manic commented, pointing a finger at his sister while snickering.

"Ooooh, we're _so_ scared!" Sonic yawped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I want my mommy!" Manic pretended to wail in a false voice of fear, putting a hand to his heart.

"Help me!" Sonic chortled.

Then the two burst out chortling again, holding their bellies and leaning against each other as if they were unable to stand on their own two feet. Tears leaked out of the corner of their eyes as they laughed good and hard.

This only made Sonia beyond furious. Tears of anger filled her eyes and she trembled, choleric. "I've had it with the both of you!" Sonia screamed in resentment, the tears escaping her eyes. "Get out of my room right now!"

"Or what?" Sonic ceased his laughing.

"Yeah, you gonna hurt us or something?" Manic wanted to know.

"I hate you guys!" Sonia screeched irefully, still trembling. "You've both gone too far this time! I'm sick and tired of your stupid pranks! It's like you guys don't care about my feelings or anything!"

Manic and Sonic began to notice how serious their sister was this time. They started to feel bad. Perhaps they _had_ gone too far this time? Guiltiness began to show on their faces, but Sonia didn't seem to care.

"I hate you!" Sonia continued loudly, more tears gushing from her eyes. "I want you out of my room right _now_!"

Manic trembled. "Sonia, we're sor-"

"Get _out_!"

Sonic grabbed Manic's wrist and sped out of the room with his supersonic speed. He gently shut the door behind him and immediately heard his sister lock it from the inside. The two male hedgehogs looked at each other, sadness present on their features.

"We really did it this time, Manic." Sonic sighed, stepping away from the door.

"We did, bro." Manic agreed guiltily.

"She looked so mad…I've never seen her so mad before." Sonic muttered softly.

"And she said that she hated us." Manic mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

Sonic nodded. "I know. We have to make it up to her somehow."

"I have just the idea!" Manic blurted out, his face brightening up.

"And what's that?" Sonic asked, his curiosity piqued.

Manic began to convey his idea to his brother…

**[Later…]**

Sonia released a heavy sigh when she finished cleaning her room. She looked around at the now spotless room, smiling to herself at how well she cleaned it. Her stomach started complaining so she left her room and started walking down a corridor to the kitchen.

It was then that she started to think about her brothers and what she had said to them. "Maybe I was too hard on them." Sonia talked softly to herself, shame evident in her tone as well as guilt.

When she reached the kitchen she was surprised to see balloons everywhere and whatnot. There was also a cake on the kitchen table with the words 'We're sorry' written on it in frosting. Manic and Sonic were standing on the other side of the table, wearing apologetic expressions.

"We're very sorry, Sonia!" Manic and Sonic bellowed in unison.

Sonia was surprised. She stared at her brothers for a very long moment before walking over and pulling them into a hug. Both male hedgehogs were shocked at their sister's actions.

"W-We're sorry, sis," Manic stuttered out, returning his sister's hug. "We don't want you to hate us."

"Yeah. We won't do it again, sis." Sonic said guiltily.

Sonia smiled and shook her head, pulling away from her brothers to look at their faces. "I would never hate you guys. I was just mad. I love my brothers."

Manic and Sonic glanced at each other, grinning brightly. "We love you too, Sonia!" They simultaneously yawped.

The three siblings embraced each other again.

They will always love each other.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
